Forum:Patch 1.4.1 recognizes accumulated experience
(UTC) Discussion page link this is what i saw when i entered a post-patch 1.4.1 game for the first time. 16:35, November 2, 2010 (UTC) What a nightmare. I haven't even DLed this yet and I can tell it's going to be a let down. I can deal with no PT3; I just had my fingers crossed on that. But this; this is bullcrap. Way to take any real feeling of "gain" away from us, GBX. Oh well, time to start a new character, I guess.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:50, November 2, 2010 (UTC) What the hell was the point of that! I too can handle no 3rd playthrough, but now i'm going to get shot strait up to lvl 69!? WTF?! I was so hoping that this patch would breathe new life into this game. Now I guess all I have to look forward to is stronger weapons. I have to say little dissapointed in GB.Gmr4lif5043 17:06, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Kinda makes sense, the game still recorded the excess XP but since the cap was 61 it couldn't apply it. 17:47, November 2, 2010 (UTC) No, it doesn't make sense. It didn't do that when Knoxx added the new levels and I had been farming with my chars for weeks at level 50 before Knoxx came out.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:50, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Fryguy42...That really sucks!! That did not happen to my lvl 61 hunter when my PS3 installed the patch. And i have been playing right along with this character. I wonder why that happened to you?! Lynne1984 18:46, November 2, 2010 so... pc only? this only serves to fuel the burning rage i feel towards gbx right now. :0 18:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if its pc only but it does happen. here's the other side of the coin..you will level up to 69 or so, face l69 plus enemies with only l61 guns. Fought Craw and felt like I was throwing rocks compared to the effect my weapons normally had. Actually checked the stats to make sure I hadn't equipped the wrong one. I went back and checked the regular game Teachers Landing and it may be that due to all the unfinished missions I picked up playing online it isn't leveling up, but that's the bottom line. didn't see any increase there, but Craw certainly leveled up. Player8410 19:01, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I tried it as soon as the patch was available, but I did not have this kind of issue (I still was level 61, at the Knoxx's maximum level). There must be some kind of contextual cause to this issue... Personnaly, I've the game and the 3 first DLC (not the Claptrap one) on PC. signature Jathrek, Some time after 19:01, November 2, 2010 Level 69 enemies with level 61 guns? Oh man...this is gonna be a bitch...EDIT: My hunter on PS3 was also autoleveled to 69 NOhara24 20:46, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps it happens to everyone with who has the 4th dlc installed? I haven't tried it out yet. I'll do it tomorrow. But I guess that there will already be a conclusion at that time. Sumpskildpadde 20:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I just installed the patch on my PS3 and my Lvl 61 Roland and 61 Lilith stayed where they were (got the Lubricator and What A Party achievements, tho). Made a quick Craw run and found the Lance on the way much tougher (don't run them over with a Racer without checking for Badasses!), but Craw dropped much better loot (it seemed). Yay! Bessie, here I come! BTW, at Lvl 61m Craw is at 65; will he continue to level up with me? So, like at 69, he'll be 74? Yikes. Now I really hope he drops a Bessie for me. Then it would be like Christmas. Tharnhelm 20:54, November 2, 2010 (UTC) This problem only happens because of using WillowTree# on your save game which has already reached 61. There is an issue where the "max value" of the possible XP for level 61 (pre-update) is set to some rediculously huge number (above what 69 should even be). So load your save game up (since its been set at that all along) and bam you are 69. See this link: https://sourceforge.net/tracker/?func=detail&aid=3101833&group_id=313497&atid=1319311. I patched my local source copy of WT# to correct the issue but, you'll have wait for xander to release an official update to correct it unfortunately. :( 21:08, November 2, 2010 (UTC) In response to Tharnhelm: Yes Crawmerax does level up with you all the way to level 72 at 68&69. His baddies with him go up to 70 afaik. 21:49, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I just logged onto steam, received the patch and started playing my main.. no autolevel, enemies and weapons scale correctly (lvl 61 bandits in fyrestone) 21:55, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh so it's only if you've used willowtree on your save file? Hmmm...I could just edit my total experience to get back down to 61...NOhara24 22:15, November 2, 2010 (UTC) @NOhara24: Actually it will just set itself back to 2147483647 once you save the file and load it again due to how the save editor actually handles the exp points values. 01:55, November 3, 2010 (UTC) My last post was without doing research. I've been reading that the "fix" is to set your level back down to 61, and set your XP to zero. Apparently the game will compensate and give you the necessary XP to be at a fresh level 61. NOhara24 01:49, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Friend of mine on another forum commented about this, he included the fix he found. It consisted of this: Open WillowTree / Load your character / Set your experience to 5985086 / Save 05:02, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Once saved and loaded into willowtree again, it will just repeat the process though due to a bug with the experience point related code. The same would likely also happen with NOhara24's temp fix, but it is at least a solution to dropping back down to 61 for now... Just don't go loading into willowtree immediately. (Wait until you actually reach 69 or WT patch) 05:42, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Is anyone aware of any such issues with the 360 patch? you have no idea how excited i was, checked the wiki here before going to bed, seen mofos talkin bout the patch was out, i RAN to my xbox threw borderlands in.....no update....complete total devastation again........(sob) i too use willowtree to fix a glitched mission, am i at risk of this experience glitch? i have 2 saves of my main guy, (roland) 1 on the harddrive unchanged in any way by WT, and the copy on my thumbstick, which i indeed used to alter in WT. Does anyone know if it canned those annnoying ass stock weapons and uber shields? i hope so....i loathe kids online trying to duel with that shit then thinking they are invincible........then they still die....then they call me a cheater....noobs....lolZomBiE 08:13, November 3, 2010 (UTC) The stock weapons and shield are still available on the 360 the patch did not remove them, that was not in the original notes on the patch this one was about scaling and level increase also the achievement fix and that is what we got. CosmicStrike 10:03, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ZomBiE : If you ever loaded up your character in WT @ 61 and saved it, yes you will have issues. 00:09, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : Yup, it sure did, auto leveled me to 69...lame lol oh well i used WT and reset my exp to 0 then loaded up borderlands ond i was once again lvl 61...killed craw twice, now lvl 62. finally got those damned collectible achievements too. 100% achievements again yay!ZomBiE 06:36, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Stop messing with the game and everything will work perfectly. It is not GB at fault for whining cheaters who can't achieve anything on their own. :Well, aren't you just a ray of effing sunshine? WillowTree isn't just for the "whining cheaters", it's also for people who have broken and/or extra missions. If someone used WT to fix that and still got auto-leveled to 69, does that make them a "whining cheater" as you so eloquently put? Also, sign your posts(tho it isn't hard to tell by looking at edit history) 12:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Did we get propositioned by a high-end hooker? o_0 23:07, March 28, 2011 (UTC)